


The boy next door 迷弟的自我修养

by spacemonkey42



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Community: hannibalkink, Dark Will, M/M, MurderHusbands
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:36:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacemonkey42/pseuds/spacemonkey42
Summary: 一个跟爱豆修成正果的故事（字面意义）。





	The boy next door 迷弟的自我修养

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/gifts).
  * A translation of [The boy next door](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777392) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 



 

The boy next door

  
  
     精神病犯罪设施里，威尔·格拉汉姆穿着他的囚服，看上去野性而危险。他朝杰克微笑。  
  
     “威尔，”杰克说。  
  
     “我能为你做些什么，杰克？”他礼貌地招呼道。  
  
     “我们需要你的帮助。”  
  
     “这个嘛，我现在有点‘束手束脚’，”威尔说。“是件复杂的案子吗？又是开膛手？”  
  
     “你知道我们已经抓住了开膛手。你总是对他兴致勃勃。他是……一个朋友。”  
  
     “我知道。莱克特。”  
  
     “为什么早些时候你不说些什么？”  
  
     “你知道为什么。我崇拜他。他是我的。”  
  
     “你精神失常了，但是我们需要你。”  
  
     “以什么作为交换？”威尔问。  
  
     “我不能释放你。你杀害了六个人。”  
  
     “你能把我转移到另一座监狱吗？”  
  
     “你想要去哪一所？”杰克问，努力不去看他前侧写师的笑容。  
  
     “他所在的那一座。”  
  
     “他是你的偶像，英雄。”  
  
     “是的。”  
  
     “好吧，”杰克说。“巴尔的摩精神病犯罪医院。只要我们抓住伯劳鸟。”  
  
     “你和你可爱的小昵称。”  
  
     “怪弗瑞迪·劳兹吧。”  
  
     “我总是如此。她现在管我叫什么？疯子侧写师听上去可有点逊。”  
  
     “你现在是红龙了。”  
  
     “我喜欢这个，”威尔说。他总是在他的现场留下威廉·布莱克的引用。  
  
     “我的新探员会来见你，”杰克苦涩地说。  
  
     莱克特曾经是一个亲近的朋友，而格兰汉姆曾是他最好的侧写师。几十年来最出众的两个思想都被证实为连环杀手。  
  
     走到出口的路程仿佛有几个世纪那么漫长。  
  
     ＊  
  
     “所以，”米里亚姆·拉斯说道。“明尼苏达伯劳鸟是怎样挑选他的受害者的？”  
  
     “告诉我你的一个秘密，”威尔说。“一个最深的黑暗的秘密。”  
  
     “他是怎么……”  
  
     “你先，”威尔说。他的双眼暗而慑人，似乎穿透了她的灵魂。向恶魔支付他的代价以拯救那些无辜者。  
  
     “好吧。我怕黑。因为我叔叔对我做过的事。在黑暗中，当没人能看到我的时候。”  
  
     “我很抱歉，”威尔说。他听上去很真诚。  
  
     “作为结果，我无法跟男人建立关系。我更喜欢女人。这并不理智，我已经不再为此痛苦了。”  
  
     “这很悲伤。你想要喜欢男人吗？”  
  
     “是的。但我并不想念他们。当他开始的时候我太年轻还没有男朋友。”  
  
     “你做得很好，米里亚姆。这是一个痛苦的秘密。唔，他的受害者让他联想起某个人。或许他是在试图保护她。”  
  
     “通过杀死其他女孩而不是她？”  
  
     “是将她们从这个世界的残酷中拯救出来。”  
  
     “我明白了。是她的女儿？”  
  
     “或许是，”威尔说。“我很抱歉你叔叔的事。”  
  
     “他已经死了。”米里亚姆说。  
  
     “我本来能够为你杀了他的，”威尔说。  
  
     “谢了，”米里亚姆说。  
  
     ＊  
  
     他们找到了盖里特·雅各布·霍布斯，救了他的妻子和女儿。  
  
     威尔得到了他想要的转移。  
  
     杰克去跟奇尔顿谈话。  
  
     ＊  
  
     “不行，”克劳福德说。“别这么做。”  
  
     “别做什么？”奇尔顿问，穿着他华丽的阿玛尼西装。“不要把你的侧写师转移到这儿？你们做了交易。你抓到了你的凶手。”  
  
     “不。别把他放到莱克特隔壁。这是最糟糕的主意。”  
  
     “为什么？他们会处得多好啊。”  
  
     “这就是我害怕的事，”杰克说。“莱克特热爱他的心理游戏，而格拉汉姆能共情任何人。谁知道他们会不会坠入爱河什么的。”  
  
     “他们都是精神失常的杀手。”  
  
     “没错。绝不要给莱克特他最喜欢的玩具。”  
  
     “我很好奇他们会怎么做。”  
  
     “你是个蠢货，”杰克说。“格拉汉姆家里有个他妈的切萨皮克开膛手的神龛。它甚至还有蜡烛和一些伏都玩意。他是个迷弟。”  
  
     “那就更好了，”奇尔顿说。  
  
     “我的探员，米里亚姆·拉斯，不会喜欢这个消息。是她在我的帮助下抓住了莱克特。”  
  
     “如果她想的话可以过来拜访他们。”  
  
     “我会告诉她别来的，”杰克说然后离开了。  
  
     奇尔顿犯了一个巨大的错误，而他甚至都没在意。  
  
     ＊  
  
     奇尔顿叹了口气。麦格斯企图自杀，吞掉了自己的舌头。格拉汉姆将会得到他在莱克特隔壁的牢房。  
  
     这真是一个妙极了的主意。奇尔顿想知道迷弟男孩和开膛手是能处得来还是怎样。莱克特一向那样满怀优越感，自视高于其他所有凡人。他甚至能喜欢上某个人吗？  
  
     ＊  
  
     他们把那男孩移过来的时候汉尼拔正在阅读。他从威廉·布莱克的诗集中抬眼，瞥见了那个新来的男孩。他看到了他精巧的轮廓，以及悦目的健美身材。正如他档案里的照片。  
  
     “你的新狱友，莱克特，”那个警卫说。“他杀了你的前病人兰德尔·蒂尔还有其他的挫人。你已经全都读到过了。”  
  
     “的确如此。”  
  
     “表现好点，男孩们，”警卫这样说，然后离开了。  
  
     “我是威尔·格拉汉姆，”那男人说。“我一直崇拜着你。”  
  
     “是的。告诉我你是如何杀死兰德尔·蒂尔的。他一直是个粗鲁的男孩。”  
  
     “用一把切肉刀。”  
  
     “你是怎样展现他的？”  
  
     “你已经全部读到过了。你爱别人对你作品的致敬。”  
  
     “这点我不能否认。你是个聪明的男孩。”  
  
     “出自你口，这是一个相当高的评价。我仰慕你的韧性和展现。我的那些不过是小孩子玩的俗套罢了。”  
  
     “它很有潜力。我希望我能亲眼看到它。”  
  
     “我也是。我想要看到你。我给你写过信。”  
  
     “哦。我没法回想起是哪封信。”  
  
     “我是‘猫鼬’。”  
  
     “啊，猫鼬。我会把那封信仔细珍藏的。你展现兰德尔的时候遵照我的建议了吗？”  
  
     “不折不扣。”  
  
     “我有预感我们会相处得很好，我亲爱的。”  
  
     威尔能够感觉到他的微笑。  
  
     ＊  
  
      奇尔顿叹了口气。劳兹不停地打来而他还没有准备好谈论他的新囚犯。  
  
      不过他会努努力的。  
  
      那个FBI探员米里亚姆·拉斯来这里探访过莱克特。可怜的女孩。  
  
      至少莱克特并不粗鲁。  
  
      ＊  
  
      汉尼拔思及米里亚姆·拉斯的拜访。她不是来幸灾乐祸，而是来问他为什么一个曾是杰克朋友的人会是开膛手。  
  
      他没有答案，而她就某桩新的谋杀案寻求他的建议。他乐意地帮助了她。  
  
      她聪慧而礼貌。  
  
      他思及他的逃脱计划，以及它如何能将威尔包含在内。  
  
     ＊  
  
     威尔高兴得神魂倾倒。他总对莱克特想入非非，而现在他们离得如此之近。  
  
     有时候汉尼拔用法语或俄语读书给他听。  
  
     “威尔？”汉尼拔问。“你在干什么？”  
  
      当时是在深夜，汉尼拔正在给威尔读“Le Rouge et le noir（红与黑）”。  
  
      威尔脸红了，努力停住他不听话的手。  
  
      “什么都没干。我在听。我的法语有点烂。”  
  
      “显然如此。你在……触碰你自己对不对？”  
  
      “我很抱歉。我不是故意的……我已经想了你很长时间……而且你的声音……我有一点暗恋你。”  
  
      “没关系的，我的男孩。如果你想的话可以这么做。告诉我你的感觉。”  
  
      “哦。好。”  
  
      “真希望我能看到你的样子。”  
  
      “上帝。这感觉好像你在我的意识内部……”  
  
      “说出来，威尔。”  
  
      “我想要你进入我。我真的好想。”  
  
      “有一天，我会拥有你的。”  
  
      “你在我里面是如此的……大而这感觉真好……”  
  
      威尔呻吟一声射在了自己的手里。  
  
      “你感觉好吗？”汉尼拔得意地问。  
  
      “是的。你想不想要……”  
  
      “不。我要给你把这些读完，在你对我说些……放松的事情之前。”  
  
      “好的。”  
  
      ＊  
  
      事情发生的很快。三个警卫死了，劳兹得到了她的采访。奇尔顿不喜欢那头条。  
  
      这次逃狱是被完美地执行的。  
  
      ＊  
  
      他们正藏在一所废弃的房子里；威尔突然意识到他从来没有在光照下见过他的爱。  
  
      “我们要去哪？”他问。  
  
      “任何你想去的地方。”  
  
      “法国？”  
  
      “是的。”汉尼拔说，将他拥近。  
  
      “我为你建造了一个神龛。”  
  
      “是吗？亲爱的男孩。”  
  
      “我是个无可救药的开膛手迷弟。”  
  
      “那你如愿以偿了。”  
  
      “是的。”威尔说。伴随着太阳升起，他倾身向一个吻。  
  
      他看到了汉尼拔的脸而那是如此美丽。  
  
      他们久久地亲吻，那吻充满了愿景。  
  
      ＊  
  
      杰克一声咒骂。  
  
      当然奇尔顿要造成两个精神变态坠入爱河然后逃狱。  
  
      他是个蠢货。  
  
      起码因为莱克特的建议，米里亚姆抓到了犯人。  
  
      ＊  
  
      弗朗西斯·多拉海德刚刚被转移到了奇尔顿的监管之下。  
  
      护工马修·布朗微笑了。  
  
      他已经离他的爱如此之近了。

 

Fin.

 

 

 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
